This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We have previously shown that women with polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) have increased urinary clearance of d-chiro-inositol (uClDCI), which was positively associated with hyperinsulinemia. The objective of this study was thus to determine if such relationship also exists in men with a large range of insulin sensitivity and levels. A cross-sectional study was performed on 11 brothers of women with PCOS and 21 control men.